valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 08: The Woodland Snare (Pt.1)
Scout Leader x 2 | aces = Ty the Immortal | ace drop = ZM MP 3(g) }} Chapter 08: The Woodland Snare (Pt.1) '''is the first part of the eighth chapter of Valkyria Chronicles. The first combat mission of this Chapter is called '''Escape From The Forest Snare. Story After the Empire's defeat in the Battle of Barious Desert, and their subsequent retreat, Squad 7 are ordered back to Randgriz. In order to reach the capital, they take a route through the Kloden Wildwoods, cautiously they pick their way through the dense forest, aware that despite their defeat, the Imperial Army still maintain a presence in the area. The column pauses atop a high cliff to survey the surrounding area when a scout party fails to report in. As the members of the squad debate what to do, Welkin and Alicia break from the group and approach the end of the cliff. Suddenly, the pair are engulfed by a large explosion which sends them tumbling over the edge of the cliff face. Isara and the others immediately race towards the edge of the cliff but when they come under enemy fire, Largo takes command and orders a full retreat in order to regroup. Upon regaining consciousness at the bottom of the cliff, Welkin and Alicia find themselves stuck between several Imperial patrol points, with Alicia's mobility severely limited by a bad sprain. Welkin sets out to help Alicia and himself move through the forest without alerting the enemy patrols and reunite with Squad 7. Topography The map is a very large wooded area intersected with narrow and winding pathways. The Northern and Southern portions of the map are split by the Kloden River which cross the map from East to West. There is a single suspension bridge crossing the river which is in the South Eastern quarter of the map, this bridge is the only crossing point along the entire river and is guarded by the enemy. There are numerous animal trails dotted along the map, these are well hidden and covered in long grass which can be used to circumvent enemy positions. There are also many patches of overgrown grass dotted throughout the map which can be used to conceal your units. Landmarks and Street Names *Access Road *Feeder Road *Kloden River *Suspension Bridge It looks like they've got us surrounded "Alicia, here's a map of the area. It looks like they've got us surrounded. You'll only be two units out there, and your positions are predetermined. You must reach the destination to the north to escape the perimeter they've set up out there. Due to darkness, you'll be dealing with far more limited visibility than you're accustomed to. You'll see no sight line for enemies more than a set distance away, and be unable to see them in Action Mode. You also don't have access to the wireless communication equipment in your tank, meaning no orders. Be careful." Mission objectives Victory *Welkin and Alicia reach destination Failure *Alicia dies *Welkin dies *20 turns pass "All right, ready to start moving? Let's sneak out of their perimeter without being spotted." Strategy *Before the mission starts ensure that you have visited the headquarters and spent the Exp and Ducats earned in the previous mission and equip your troops and armoured vehicles with the latest weapons and upgrades. *In this mission your units, Alicia and Welkin are placed for you. Welkin does not command the Edelweiss in this battle and will instead be equipped as a scout. *Alicia will be wounded for this mission and will only be able to utilise a greatly reduced pool of AP; this can be recovered by finding blue Ponisera flowers and having Welkin apply the herb to Alicia's injured ankle. *In addition, at the end of each turn the enemy will bombard a marked area with a mortar off the map. *To start move your units East, as you advance be on the lookout for hidden mines and the enemy scout leader that blocks your path, this will be a long mission so be careful to avoid intercept fire when possible. *To the south you will see what Welkin describes as a Luciferant, fireflys to you and me. These are an important aspect of this mission as they reveal hidden animal trails which can be used to circumvent the enemy patrols. *Along the animal trail you will find your first Ponisera flower, move Alicia and Welkin close to it and examine with Welkin to regain some of Alicia's max AP. There are 3 of them around the map, which, when they are all consumed, will restore Alicia's AP almost to her normal max. *At the end of the animal trail is a suspension bridge which is the only point over which you can cross the river on the entire map, once you reach the other side you will encounter yet another threat; enemy search lights. The search lights are mounted in tall towers and will scan the path at regular intervals and will call down an additional mortar strike in the area if you are spotted. Spotlights cannot find you if you are hidden in long grass so use this to your advantage. *Move North over the bridge then west along the path, be careful of the spotlight and scout in the tall grass and make your way to the second ponisera flower, be sure to heal Alicia with it then move on. *Be careful as you move along the path it will turn to the North as this leads to a small enemy camp with a number of scouts and the enemy Shocktrooper Ace Ty the Immortal, he carries the ZM MP 3(g) which is your reward for defeating him (again). The path to the camp splits and the camp itself can be circumvented by utilising another animal trail, however an enemy scout is hidden in the long grass around here so be careful. It is possible to sneak behind the soldiers there and attack the enemy ace from behind for an easy kill. *Defeat the soldiers in the camp and move North (which path you take doesn't matter as they all end in the same place) and then head to the East, where you should find the third Ponisera flower. When applied, Alicia wonders whether they make good bread; ironically Welkin thinks the thought untimely. *You should be able to move to the finish zone and escape the snare from this point by simply continuing Eastwards as by this point there should be very few enemies left to bar your way. Rewards Aftermath After escaping the Imperial Army patrols, Welkin and Alicia stumble across a remote cottage nestled in a hidden clearing. Once they are comfortable, Welkin tends to Alicia's ankle using a herbal balm he gathered from the plants of the forrest; while he applies the balm, Alicia enquires how he had come to be so interested in nature. Welkin explains that his interest in the natrual world it brings revolves around the fond memories he shared with his late father, the hero who had lost his beloved wife, and Welkin's mother during the war. Late that night, a lone figure approach the cottage. Without warning an Imperial soldier bursts through the door of the cottage; however, he is badly wounded and soon collapses due to overexertion. Though they attempt to heal the soldier's wounds, their efforts prove to be in vain. As the young man's life slowly slips away and despite the fact he is their enemy, Alicia takes his hand to comfort him as he fades away. The soldier's passing is eased by Alicia's presence, whom he mistakes for his mother as he fades away. The next morning, Welkin and Alicia bury the Imperial soldier outside the cottage and spend a few moments in reflection; Alicia is particularly moved by the event and reveals to Welkin that she was an orphan and has no memories of her parents. Welkin consoles Alicia by telling her that Squad 7 is her family now and the two share a quiet moment. The moment is broken as small detachment of Imperial troops emerged from the Forest in search of their comrade. Things look grim until the soldiers notice the grave which Welkin and Alicia had dug their fellow soldier despite him being their enemies. To repay their compassion the soldiers agree to leave the two unharmed and pass by them, pretending that they had never seen them. "See you on the battlefield" were the last words spoken as the detachment leader, an Imperial officer of not insignificant rank leads his troops out of the clearing and back into the forest. Welkin and Alicia move on in hope of reuniting with their comrades in Squad 7. Note/Trivia *This is the first mission since the first chapter where you do not have support from the Edelweiss, but don't worry you'll be reunited with it soon. (The first mission without the tank is a previous one where you have to destroy two tanks) *With the exception of Imperial Ace Ty the Immortal, all the enemies wield B weapons, reducing your stats by a considerable amount. In this case, the ZM Kar 3B reduces Defense. Try not to get shot too much. This is the first time they will utilize this type of weapon. Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles